A Fairy's Tale of Memoirs and Maps
by empireofapples
Summary: Semi-drabbles of "Of Memoirs and Maps". WARNING: Some Spoilers-Read at your own risk. Summary: He could have called out any other name … but he still called out hers.
1. The Talk

**Drabble Number Uno: **_**The "Talk"**_

**Summary: **Marco is very protective of Faye. Ace just happens to be the victim to hear the "talk" like every other male out there. But…well, just read it.

**Warning:** Some content not meant for minors… annndddd, _**BIG spoiler(s)**_ for my other story, Of Memoirs and Maps.

---

Ace and Marco sat in the mess hall of the Moby Dick. Ace was just barely tuned into whatever Marco was saying as he stared off with his cheek resting in his palm. He could still remember last night… Those beautifully tan legs wrapped around his waist and those beautiful moans coming from Faye. He was already wanting the day to go by so he could do the exact same thing again, tonight and-

"Ace!" The Second Division Commander jumped when interrupted thoughts and looked at the annoyed Marco. "Did you even hear anything I just said?" the blonde man drawled out. Ace shook his head, a familiar grin tugging at his lips.

"Nope. Now, if you excuse me, I have some business to attend to-"

"That can wait." Marco pulled Ace back down into his seat and kept him there with a firm grip. Ace tried again to get away, but one look from the blonde Commander made his ass be glued to the seat as if it were to stick there for the rest of his life.

"What is it, Marco? I really got some stuff that I really gotta take care of and-"

"Screwing my niece can wait."

Ace growled lightly when he was interrupted yet again, but a faint blush on his cheeks drop-kicked that intimidation away quickly.

"Now, since you weren't listening before, I'm going to repeat myself." Ace lifted a brow, wondering exactly what his friend was going to say. "Yes, I know you and Faye have already have sex, I'm not that surprised actually, but since her father is not here to give you this, _I_ shall do the small honor."

Ace's eyes widened. Marco wouldn't… he wouldn't _dare_!

"Faye is a girl, she is not something that you can play around with like you have done within your younger years, boy. Hell, I wish that "One Piece" was a manual to the woman heart; it would make life a whole lot easier… Anyways, you hurt Faye and I will not have any bit of be uncertainty to come and skin you alive. Now, if you want to get Faye something special, she's allergic to most flowers and she doesn't like chocolate all that much, along I see you have found her love for jewelry, and…"

And so Marco continued to be what "father figure" he could for Faye. He just didn't notice that Ace had already fallen asleep, and he thanked god for giving him narcolepsy.

Too bad when Ace awoke, Marco would be waiting for him… waiting to tell him the "talk" until he finally heard every bit of it.

---

**A/N**: Bleh, I'm sorry my faithful oMaM readers. I had to put that little spoiler in there, that's the only way this thing would have made sense. ALSO, this idea came from my dear friend _girlkitsune_. (GO READ HER STORIES!!) Well, really, she just gave me the idea for Ace falling asleep while Marco was talking about something "important". And so, this was birthed in my brain. She is a horrible story-baby's daddy…

So, did you like it?


	2. Lock and Key

**Drabble Number Dos**: _**Lock and Key**_

**Summary: **"Come and get it." Those four simple words were spoken before Faye could even realize that Ace was really going to "come and get it".

**Warning**: Some content not meant for minors.

---

Faye quickly pushed the small bronze key into the iron lock and listened for the familiar click of the lock before taking the key back out and grinning at her silent triumph.

"What are you doing?" Faye gasped, surprised, and spun on heel to face a confused looking Ace. She grinned at him and pulled at the front of her blouse. His eyes widened, shocked at the notion.

"Nothing~" she sang in an innocent voice and dropped the key into the opened bra-like fabric that wrapped around her chest. Ace didn't believe her for a moment.

"Right. So why did you just hide that key?"

Faye grinned and crossed her arms. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"And how am I supposed to find this out, exactly?"

Her grin widened, "Come and get it."

Those four simple words were spoken before Faye could even realize that Ace was really going to "come and get it".

Ace grinned, cocking a brow, and began to slyly close in on her. "Alright, that's fine if you want to be that way…" Faye then noticed her mistake and began to back away. Her knees hit the edge of her bed, and she was on her back before she knew it.

A fiery kiss that made her melt under her skin slowly trailed from her jaw line down her neck and slowly making its way across her bare collarbone. Her hands were tangled in his black shaggy hair within seconds of the contact between the two. An extremely warm hand cupped her thigh, bringing her leg to wrap around his waist.

Faye moaned softly, trying to keep the noise down so no one heard her, and took a hand out of Ace's hair to make it claw down his bare, tattooed back. More kisses and soon wandering hands made her wrap her other leg around his waist and cling to him as if he were her lifeline.

She never felt the cool metal slid away from the folds of the fabric and down her chest.

"Ah-ha!" The kisses stopped abruptly causing her to snap her eyes open and look at the spot that Ace was supposed to be to the spot where he was now. She could see him bent over the cabinet she had just locked.

"Wait, NO!" She lunged at him, trying to hold him back from opening it to see what was inside, but her attempts were useless.

"No let's see what you've been hid-"

The room went suddenly quiet as Faye hid her blushing face into the crock of Ace's neck.

"Faye… what are you doing with my hat?" Well, he had been wondering where it had gone off to lately. He didn't feel right without his hat on.

"You weren't supposed to see it until your birthday… I took it while you were sleeping so that I could clean it and fix up those few holes that were in it. I wanted it to be a surprise…"

Ace laughed and picked up the brand-new looking bright orange hat.

"Well, it's definitely a surprise, I'll tell you that." Faye smiled at his words and pulled away from his neck to kiss his freckled cheek.

"Good… now shall we continue?" You just don't leave a woman hanging like that, Ace.

---

**A/N: **I just _had_ to write this once I got the idea. I find it very funny. Bleh, there probably are a few errors, but I'm tired and I still have those stupid growing pains in my leg… (Yes, I'm five foot seven and I'm _still_ growing!)

Tell me what you thought!


	3. What If?

**Drabble Number Tres: **_**What If…**_

**Summary:** Anne would watch her mother grow old for a good twenty years, but the one question that always passed through her mind everyday was, _"What if…?"_

**Warning:** Slight angst.

---

She watched as her mother slowly died from the inside out. Her green eyes had lost their bright laughter in them. Anne could remember when her mother would always have a bright smile on her face and her skin glowed with such love.

But now…now it was nothing but greasy, gray-black hairs and out-of-it looks as Faye looked out from her bedroom window and at the glistening sea. Anne would never bother her mother when she was having these moments, knowing nothing good would come out of it even if the phases lasted for days at a time.

Anne didn't know what to do. She couldn't make her mother laugh anymore; the person that had made that laugh come from her was long gone.

Anne would watch her mother grow old for a good twenty years, but one question that always passed through her mind everyday was, "What if…?"

What if her father had never left? What if her parents had never met that fateful day in the old shop that was now nothing but ruins? What if her father had stayed?

She would just sigh at these questions, not knowing the answers, and go on with her small daily chores.

"Anne…" At the sound of her name, Anne looked up from sweeping the clean floor and practically cried out when she saw her mother finally walking around the house again. "Oh my dear Anne…"

She knew the smile on her mother's face was not the one that she wanted to see, the bright one that was just waiting to let out a laugh, but if that was all she got she would take it. There was a small comforting moment between the two as daughter hugged mother, and then everything went back to normal.

Faye would just be pacing around the house with some type of fabric in her hands with fingers expertly embroidering or sewing up holes. Anne took in these moments so that if anything ever happened again, she would remember what her mother was like, and not the dead shell that she had watched for over three years.

Anne sat down beside her mother as the old woman hummed a random tune she had learned from her life at sea. Faye's fingers pricked and pulled at a patch of black and red fabric. The daughter would just watch her mother, listening to the hauntingly soothing sound of her soft hum. This was one of those moments where Faye could actually hold a tune.

And then… Anne questioned, _"What if mother never came to be like this again?_"

The sadness that leaked into her heart couldn't be seen easily from the mask of happiness that she put on. Anne would just have to keep questioning "What if?"

Even though Faye knew all the answers.

---

**A/N:** Yes, yet another drabble. Today is drabble day for me. I don't feel like writing any more chapters for oMaM because today I get to go to the State Patrol Office and get my driver's book! In only a month's time, I will be able to take the test for my learners permit! WATCH OUT WORLD, Bri will be loose on the streets soon!

So, did you like it? It was one of those small, daughter-mother moments between Anne and Faye that no one would have known about unless I wrote this drabble… yeah.


	4. X Marks the Spot

**Drabble Number Cuatro: **_**X (Marks the Spot)**_

**Summary: **When Ace awoke to an empty bed and a bunch of clues leading to other clues to where Faye was, he knew that this wasn't going to be like every other relationship.

---

The sun filtered in from an open window and glared onto the closed eyelids of the man that lay sprawled across an inn bed. He groaned and covered his eyes to keep out the evil light, but he was already awake, so the attempt was useless. His body rolled over to face away from the open window and a long tanned arm stretched out to only come in contact with cold sheets.

Ace's brown eyes opened automatically as he sat up to look around the room for the blackette that had just been in the bed with him not but a few hours ago. All that he found was a piece of paper folded, leaning against the mirror that was directly opposite of the bed. His name was written on it in curly, cursive letters.

Now he was curious.

He stood up from the bed and pulled his shorts from off the floor to slip them on. His belt was… somewhere. Ace only shrugged it off and grabbed the note, keeping a hold on his pants with one of his hands. He flipped open the note, and grinned.

_**Hungry?**_

He knew where she was now. There was a small breakfast bar downstairs near the lobby.

After taking the stairs two at a time, Ace rushed over to the long buffet styled table and looked around. He only found another note.

_**Check your pocket.**_

Ace immediately dug his hands into both pockets and then pulled out something. It was small, almost triangle looking.

Written on it in with a hurried look was, _**Got music?**_

The town square! There was a small band playing there yesterday. But why would she be waiting there?

And so, Ace spent the rest of the day running around the small town that his crew had ported in. And all day, he found no Faye.

After he was about to give up and just go to the hotel to sleep, his "final" clue suddenly made him very excited.

_**I met you are tired, now. How about a dip in the hot springs?**_

This little town _was_, after all, known for its hot springs. And so, Ace took off, yet again, to the other side of town. But once he got there, he was met with another surprise.

Only this time, it was a box instead of a note. With a large black "X" on the top of the box, Ace could only think of one thing.

"Well, are you going to open it or stare at it?" Ace turned around and instantly grinned at what he saw.

There was his Faye, dressed only in a very short white towel. Her wavy black hair was pulled up into a messy bun with just a few pieces falling to frame her face.

Should he open it?

…nah, Ace wasn't going to waste one of these kinds of moments.

---

**A/N: **Bleh, not as good as the last couple, but I still had fun writing it. XD

There will be a couple more drabbles tonight (but no chapter, you gotta wait till tomorrow for the chapter unless I miracously finish it tonight.)


	5. Princesses and Dragons

**Drabble Number Cinco: **_**Princesses and Dragons**_

**Summary**: Princesses and dragons – nieces and a phoenix-turning Devil Fruit user; what's the difference? There is still the same amount of fun.

---

"Momma! Momma!"

Faye looked up from the very confusing pattern that she was trying to sew into a piece of cloth. She was actually quite glad to be pulled away from the invincible task, yet again; she was annoyed because she couldn't finish it in a timely manner.

"What Anne? Momma's busy…" Faye grumbled the last part under her breath before the little girl with bouncing black curls could run into the room and hear her.

"Momma! Uncle Co-co is being a pile of dragon-dung and not letting me have my princess tea party in peas!" The four year-old Anne hid behind under her mother's bed covers as a smug looking Marco stood in the doorway of Faye's bedroom. "Make him stop!"

Faye rolled her eyes at the childish act between the two and sat the embroidery down.

"Anne, dear, it's 'peace' not 'peas'." Faye pulled the little girl in a pale orange dress out from under the covers and sat the little girl in her lap. "And _you_, Marco," Faye gave him a disappointed scowl. "Here I thought you could actually be the adult out of all of us, but I guess I was wrong…"

Marco only chuckled at this, and gave a wicked grin to the little girl who was trying to hide in her mother's shoulder.

"Oh come on Faye, I was only having a little fun. I remember you used to _love_ being chased around by me when you were her age."When he pointed this out, Faye growled slightly and narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, well, I'm not "her age" anymore. I am a grown woman who has a job to do." She shot back, pulling the _"I'm a mother and whatever I say rules over your stupid shit"_ card.

The pirate only rolled his eyes and gave a defensive notion with his hands and backed away. "Okay, okay, I'll ease it down on the devil fruit user stuff, but…" Faye audibly groaned at this. She _really_ didn't want to hear this "but". "You got to come and do this 'tea party' crap with Anne. I am _not_ going to be the only living thing there."

Just the _thought_ of her uncle surrounded by stuffy animals and a frilly pink room made Faye begin to laugh out loud.

She nodded, slowly calming down from her little moment, and pulled Anne from her lap. Faye slid off the bed and picked Anne up and carried her into the small room just next door. Marco followed, neither noticing the new wicked grin on his face.

Princesses and dragons – nieces and a phoenix-turning Devil Fruit user; what's the difference? There is still the same amount of fun.

A very bad sounding 'roar' surprised the two girls. Faye turned around to see what was going on and found Marco already being surrounded by blue flames.

"Not in my house, you asshole! Out, _**OUT**_!" Faye didn't bother covering Anne's ears as she quickly turned back around and ran down the stairs to get out of the house before anything could be burned to nothing but ashes. Oh how pissed she would be then.

Anne's high pitched scream could be heard all over. From then on, the little four year-old no longer wanted to be a princess. She found phoenixes much cooler.

---

**A/N:** Oh my god, how I loved writing this. I couldn't help but laugh all the way through it. It was very amusing to write. Moral of the story: Keep four year-olds away from phoenix-turning Devil Fruit users. :'D

So, did you think it was funny too?


	6. Your Latest Trick

**Drabble Number Seis: **_**Your Latest Trick**_

**Summary:** Siren is unusually excited… She wants to show Marco and Faye one of her newest tricks. Ace just happens to be the victim of that trick.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Siren, or Marco, or Ace. I do own Faye. Siren is owned by one of my friends, _Girlkitsune_, and yes, I have permission to use her.

----

Faye looked down at her hand of cards and yawned. It was mid afternoon, so he couldn't be tired. The only other option was that she was bored.

Of course when her uncle put down his hand and said, "Full house, King full of Queens," Faye only yawned again and put down her own hand.

"Four of a kind, Aces and a Queen."

Marco cursed to himself and folded his arms over his chest. Faye only rolled her eyes and took the small hill of Beli in the middle of the table.

"You're the reason why I'm always broke," he grumbled to himself and ran a hand through his oddly-cut hair.

Faye smirked at the blonde pirate commander and stuck out her tongue. "You shouldn't always put in so much then, old man." Marco glared at her for the 'old man' comment and left with a huff. Faye smirked to herself and pulled the cards out from her sleeve. He was so stupid…

"Faye!" The said seamstress jumped and dropped her cards. Turning around and quickly thinking of an excuse for the cards, she blinked when finding it wasn't Marco. It was actually a very excited, with surprised her slightly, looking Siren. Faye had known the wandless witch for only a short amount of time, but Faye knew this was one of those rare moments where she actually looked like she had an invisible dog-tail wagging to show her happiness.

"Com'ere I want to show you something!" she drawled, but only slightly, and pulled onto the confused Faye.

Outside on the deck were a few other crewmates who had been dragged to see what Siren had to show. In the center of the small circle was a bored, and tired, looking Ace. Actually, it looked like he had just been woken up from a nap. Had he fallen asleep, again?

Marco was among the small group, looking interested in what Siren had to show.

Faye stood beside her uncle and watched as the excited, yet mischievous looking, quickly did her magic, literally. Siren muttered a few words and pointed her finger at the sleepy Ace.

Within only a few seconds who definitely wasn't sleepy.

In the place where Ace once stood was a pair of black shorts, black boots, and the signature orange hat. Huh?

Faye heard a squeak and soon to follow was a black ferret climbing out from under the shorts. Soon enough, the group was nothing but a bunch of laughing hyenas.

Siren had really out-done herself this time.

Poor Ace…but it was still funny.

---

**A/N**: Funny, I know. I'll have another drabble out before midnight, I know I will, and I might even have another out to celebrate the New Year. (Sadly, midnight hasn't come for me yet so it's still the dreaded year of '09. But, it's less than two more years till the world ends! …I was kidding. Do you really expect me to believe that crap?)

Review if you liked it and/or have already welcomed the New Year! :D


	7. How The Fairy Got Her Wings

**Drabble Number Siete: **_**How the Fairy Got Her Wings**_

**Summary: **How can a fairy be a fairy without her wings? This is the tale of how the witch made a fairy's dream come true… by giving her, her wings.

**Disclaimer**: Again, I don't own Siren. She's owned by _Girlkitsune_.

**Small Note**: This idea was born by Eli and me over Facebook messages. I owe her the actual idea for it. Also, _**NO**_, this will not happen in the actual plotline (at least I'm pretty sure it won't) of the story. It was just something that I wanted to write about for fun. Well, the fairy part won't, but there is another part that will, since it's needed for the plotline.

**Warning:** Spoilers.

----

Faye ate, a purple gift wrapped box with a neatly tired bow at the top sat beside her I had been hand wrapped by Ace himself, and she was pretty impressed. It was a major accomplishment for him; he didn't burn it, not even once.

It was, if you hadn't guessed, Christmas morning for the Whitebeard pirates…and for Faye and Siren too.

Her mind was still set on opening the present, but only _after_ she ate. Emptying your stomach through your mouth in a storage room after waking up from a night of semi-drunk sex is not a pleasant way to start off the morning, _especially_ on Christmas.

She grumbled to herself, ignoring the confused looks she was getting from Ace. He had already seen her wrath for the day, and didn't plan on deliberately getting on her nerves, again.

Marco was worried about his niece. Usually she opened presents without a single thought, even if it wasn't hers, and she was just a ball of energy waiting to have some type of fun, and it was only when she crashed after that energy that she was actually anything close to how she was now. Both men were concerned. Especially when she just pushed the present off to the side.

Faye gave small apology to Ace, something about earlier when she was angry with him, and a kiss on the cheek. Again; weird. It was rare for her to actually apologize for something. She only did things that had a purpose to them.

But of course, Siren was off in her own little world. Poor, poor, simple-minded Siren.

"Hey Siren, didn't you say you had a gift for Faye, earlier?"

The witch was pulled from her thoughts and quickly nodded. "Yes, but it's not a gift that you can but in a box."

Siren turned her gaze to the interested looking Faye who was still eating.

"Since you're name is Faye, I thought it best to give you the gift of flight."

The look of pure joy that crossed Faye's face was enough to make any battle-hardened Marine smile.

"Holy shit, are you serious?!" she dropped the fork that was mid-way up to her mouth and finished swallowing the rest of the chewed, and unchewed, food in her mouth. "Really, Siren, you don't have to do that! Any old thing would be fine. Hell my present really can't match that, anyways." Faye felt slightly guilty for getting such a great present when she couldn't match it.

Really Siren was the one feeling guilty. The witch was just too lazy to go to any old store and get her something. Plus, the wings might actually come in good use.

Siren's smile widened. "It's perfectly fine." She pushed the thought of guilt aside and decided to explain herself.

"When I left again a few weeks ago, I went to this island near the Shabondy Archipelago. I found a few little magic tricks there that were pretty interesting; I even tried some out. And I just figured that since you're a fruit user and all, being able to fly would be handy for those moments you fall into the water."

Ace raised an eyebrow. Siren actually told them where she went? Wow. The girls were acting so weird today...

Siren continued. "It's completely safe, and you can make the wings appear and disappear as you so wish." Plus she secretly thought that it would be adorable if the niece had wings like her uncle did. Then they could really be a family.

Faye completely forgot about food and Ace's gift for that matter. All that was on her mind was grabbing Siren and getting out on the deck to a more spacious area.

Once the two women were out of earshot, Marco turned to the slightly sulking Ace and raised a brow. "So, Ace. What _did_ you get Faye?"

Ace gave a one shoulder shrug. "Just a necklace she'd been eyeing for awhile." Of course, leave it to Ace to help Faye's obsession for shiny things even worse.

Back to the girls, Faye was practically jumping up and down as she waiting for Siren to do what she had to do.

Siren chuckled at the younger girl's enthusiasm. "Hold still now." Faye didn't even hear the words fast enough before Siren shoved her hand smack-dab in the middle of Faye's back (right on the spine too). But instead of pain, there was a ticklish feeling running through her body; kind of like hot water, just…tinglier.

She stepped back, satisfied with the fairy-like wings that sprouted from Faye's back. They looked almost exactly like the girl's tattoo that was inked on her left shoulder blade, except these had color to them instead of the dull black.

Faye stared with awe at the purple and green sprinkling wings that were stationed on her back. She turned a few times, much like a dog would do when chasing its tail, to try and get a better look. Almost subconsciously, Faye shrunk herself to the size of what a normal fairy should look like, only the size of one's hand, and did a few twirls in the air. Out of pure excitement, Faye zoomed over and hugged Siren around the neck. It was, after all, the only place her small body could fit without being squished when hugged back.

After sawing a few high-pitched "Thank you's", Faye flew past the early risers o the Moby Dick (just now figuring out that it was quite early for Ace and her to actually be up) and into the mess hall that she had just been in not five minutes ago.

Faye did an in-air barrel roll and stopped in front of the two chatting pirate commanders.

"GUYSLOOKLOOKLOOK!" Faye did more twirls in front of the men's eyes, watching as a bit of sprinkling dust fell from them in the process. Wow, she even had her own bit of Fairy Dust!

Ace grinned with a teasingly look in his eyes. Plus he just always had loved magic since Siren came aboard.

"I swear Marco, if you don't keep Siren I'm going to bash your head in and take her for myself!"

It looked like she wasn't joking, either.

"Wow Faye, looks like you really _are_ a fairy now!" He had so many plans for teasing his tiny girlfriend…

Faye rolled her eyes with a tiny growl, but it only made him "coo" at her even more. Damn, why did her voice have to be so high-pitched to them?

"You might want to shut it Ace, or else I'll make you sleep on the floor-"

But her threat became useless when she saw Ace's present after it was unwrapped.

Damn, that girl _really did_ like shiny things after all. Her fascination with them could get very scary sometimes. Maybe she should have been a fairy instead of a semi-pirate (even if you could call her that).

"You love me too much to make me sleep on the floor." Looks like Ace _was_ getting laid tonight.

----

**A/N: **AW. One of those bonding moments between Siren and Faye… I'm actually thinking about putting Siren in the actual story once I get to the part that she should come in at… but, it's up to Eli, of course.

And yeah, I know it's after midnight, but oh well. I still got it out, ne?

Also, I'd like to wish everyone a Merry-HOPEFULLY-SO-MUCH-BETTER-DECADE-SCHOOL-IS-GONNA-SUCK-WHEN-IT-STARTS-AGAIN-FULL-OF-MAJORLY-AWESOME-EFFIN-PLOT-BUNNY-MOMENTS-NEW-YEAR!! And very Happy Birthday to one sexy Portgaz (now known also as Gol) D. Ace. ;D

I'll get my tribute to him out after I get some sleep. G'Night everyone!


	8. Birthday Surprises

**Drabble Number Ocho: **_**Birthday Surprises**_

**Summary: **Ace always loved surprises, especially on his birthday. Faye has one BIG surprise for him. Exactly how will he take it?

**Small Note**: This is my tribute to Ace's birthday. And it actually does happen in one of the chapters of oMaM. Of course, you all just get a sneak peak of what happens. ;D

**Warning**: Spoilers? I really don't know, exactly...

---

When Ace awoke, he awoke to the familiar pressure of something on his chest and the feel of soft lips on his. He couldn't help but smile and wrap his arms around the woman lying on his chest and feel her bare skin under his hands. Oh what a wonderful way to wake up. Why couldn't everyday be his birthday?

"Happy Birthday, Flame-boy," Faye whispered against his lips and shivered slightly at the feel of his unnaturally warm hands slide over her skin to only be hit by cold air.

"Why, thank you for such a wonderful way to wake me up," he teased at her and continued to ghost his hands over her thighs and farther up.

Faye only rolled her eyes and kissed him again. "I swear, if you expect to just stay in bed all day and have sex, then you are sadly mistaken."

Ace gave out a groan; Faye didn't know if he was just playing or if he was serious.

"But I do have a surprise for you~" she added with a slight teasing tone in her voice.

He only lifted is brows and grinned at her. If only he knew what she was talking about…

"But first, let's go get some lunch."

Lunch…had he really slept that late into the day? Ace let himself be pulled out of the bed and both quickly slipped on their usual outfit.

Of course, Ace still got in his usual teases and touches like every other day.

When the couple finally made it up to the deck lit by the early afternoon sun of the first day of the year, Ace couldn't help but laugh at the streamers and balloons tied down onto anything to keep them up, or down in the balloons' case. Faye smiled; an arm wrapped around Ace's waist, and kissed his shoulder.

"I've been up all morning trying to get everything just perfect," she said. Marco was sitting over on his usual crate with his eyes closed and his head bowed as if in deep thought. "Of course Marco helped with a bit of… _persuading_."

Ace could only grin, amused by the things that Faye could get her uncle to do.

Faye grabbed onto his hand and pulled him into the bustling mess hall. Sitting on the table that Ace, Faye, and Marco usually sat at was a large cake. And when I say large I mean _LARGE_.

It just meant more food for Ace. Who knew Faye could actually cook that well and not burn something?

Their lunch went by the same, only with the many added "Happy Birthday's" and cake being passed out.

Finally, when Ace gave up on the food, already having fallen asleep once from his narcolepsy, Faye grabbed his head and took him out on the deck.

Once there she climbed up to the crow's nest, Ace following behind obediently also with visible curiosity. Faye sat down, Ace doing the same, and she entwined her fingers with his.

"So, I'm guessing you want to know what your surprise is…"

Ace lifted a brow, "We're having sex up here?" That only caused for him to get whacked in the head.

"No you idiot!" Faye took a few deep breaths, and continued. "Actually… I think it's best that we start stopping on the whole 'sex every other night' thing."

Ace blinked, a worried look went across his face. "You're not breaking up with me are you?" Faye laughed and shook her head, plating a kiss on his cheek.

"No, no, silly. I'm not breaking up with you." She rolled her eyed with a teasing smile before that smile faded away. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about how I've been acting for the past few weeks."

Ace blinked. Faye began to finish what she was saying.

"Well, I paid a visit to Doc and…" she stopped, trying to figure out how to exactly say her words correctly.

"And?" Ace asked at a long pause.

Faye fidgeted and gave a nervous smile. "How do you feel about being a dad?"

Whether Ace fainted, or fell asleep again, Faye will never know.

---

**A/N: **And here we begin to welcome Anne into the picture… So, do you think Ace fainted or fell asleep? ;D

Yes, I know this is a few minutes late seeing as it is past midnight here meaning it's no longer January 1st, but I still believe that I shall give this as my gift to Ace. Just you wait Ace, you'll be regretting all that "sex every other night"! xD

I know, I should be shot for all the things I'm putting him through.

Also, note that only Faye and the Doc know about this. Imagine how _Marco_ will react.


	9. Finding Home

**Drabble Number Nueve: **_**Finding Home**_

**Summary: **Faye was alone after the birth of Anne. When you're alone, there's only one place you find safe; Home. All she has to do now is find that Home.

**Warning**: Spoilers of One Piece chapter 573 if you hadn't read it yet.

**Small Note**: This drabble is based off of the idea of if this really is the end of Ace (which I really hope and think it isn't. I just had the idea, and wanted to write it.)

---

Faye carried the small pink bundle in her arms with much care. It was dark out. The moon had dared not show its face and the stars were following. She trudged through the cold night air, trying her best to keep silent so that her baby could get the sleep she needed. She was alone now.

So alone…

The Moby Dick was far behind. They would never catch up to her since she disappeared the first chance she got. It would be long after dawn- more around noon after the given circumstances that had happened- that they may have even noticed her gone. Faye wouldn't dare stop though, she couldn't.

She only had one place in mind to stop, and she would keep going through until she reached it.

Home.

There was only one place that she felt completely safe, completely whole, a place that she felt like she could walk around naked and only one person would see her, one place where she felt like her heart could finally feel alive again; home.

And so, Faye continued moving. She only stopped when her newborn daughter needed something – a feeding, a changing, and sleep for herself since she couldn't move much when exhausted.

Faye had only run away, she would fully admit it too. She had only run away one other time in her life, and that was from her family because of what they had done to her.

"Shhh, my darling, shhh," Faye cooed to the upset baby. Anne wouldn't stop her crying. They were so close… so close to 'home' that Faye could practically taste the familiar salt water on the tip of her tongue. It was only a little farther.

Anne continued to bawl, making no attempt to stop. The crying was starting to make Faye's ears ring, and the noisy crowd around her made it no better.

"Shhh," she shushed again, but Anne only grew louder and louder.

Faye broke off from the crowd and began to walk down a less dense street. She could only see the colors and words of signs from the corner of her eyes, but they all looked familiar.

And then, Anne grew quiet. Faye watched with amazement as the little baby balled and unballed her hands as she wiped away the tears on her cheeks with her mother's help.

"There we go… now what was so wrong that you had to make a scene?" Faye asked, knowing her daughter wouldn't answer. But Anne did answer.

Anne's hazel-green eyes glanced away from the soft face of her mother over to the side of one of the stores. Faye looked up.

It was the same shop she had once been in not two years ago, happily sitting behind the counter and eating lunch. Then a smug-faced small-fry pirate walked in and complimented her on one of the few silk designs she had hanging up. From there, they went from literally a flick of the finger-or wrist- from killing one another to helping each other get away to slowly, but surely, falling in love.

"_The Sun's Home," _Faye read off the decaying and burnt sign that once hung proudly over glistening clean windows and brightly painted walls.

This was once her home. But now, it was gone, ruined within the fire that she had set to make sure no one would forget what had once gone on here.

"Faye?"

The new mother turned at the sound of her name an d a familiar voice.

"Hello, Mrs. McPhoron. How's Odeth doing?"

"He went to go live with his father about a year after the fire…" the old woman's eyes glanced over at the ashes and blackened wood. Then they landed on the gurgling baby in Faye's arms. "Would you like to come in for some tea?"

"I'd like that, Mrs. MsPhoron."

And so, Faye continued on for her search of home.

---

**A/N:** Another sad drabble. LOOK! It's baby!Anne!! :D

Review please?


	10. Something Red and Heart Shaped

**Drabble Number Diez: **_**Something Red and Heart Shaped**_

**Summary: **Faye is pregnant, Ace is pretty sure of that. Faye has given him some kind of gift, he knows that too. But what's the holiday that goes with the gift?

**Small Note**: I would like to wish everyone a very Happy Greedy-Over-Money-Spawned –Holiday-of-Love! _:iamhappyplz:_  
Oh, and of course there is going to be Ace/Faye love. Why wouldn't there be?

---

"Here," Faye said as she suddenly shoved something red and heart shaped into Ace's face. Ace, in return, blinked at the sudden shoving of something red and heart shaped at in his face, and took hold of it before Faye let go and let it drop onto his plate full of food.

"Okay?" he answered with his mouth full of food. Faye rolled her eyes and sat down across from him and propped her chin on the palm of her left hand. Because of Faye's current situation, being pregnant and all, he could understand why she was so uncharacteristically blunt and moody, but what was with the sudden gift?

Was it some holiday that he had forgotten about or something?

His birthday was over a month ago, and that present was gladly taken care of.

Why would she be giving him a present if it was her birthday? (Which it wasn't because that day was in a few months, he knew that.)

Christmas had passed, he knew that.

Halloween wasn't much of a "heart" holiday.

There wasn't any other holiday that he could think of, as a matter of fact.

Faye raised a brow. "Aren't you going to open it?" She didn't look too pleased by the confusion on his face and the long wait of him not actually opening the gift.

"Uh, yeah, sure," he answered, very unsure if he should get on his knees now and beg for forgiveness or wait.

Ace pulled at the small crimson ribbon and let it fall onto the table of the mess hall. Next came the velvety soft lid of the box; he could still feel Faye's hawk-like eyes on him.

And, well…

"Huh?" he thought out loud as he looked at the… gift he was given. "Uh, Faye, baby… why did you get me a…" What should he say? He had to watch what he said around her. An angry pregnant woman was not what he wanted on his list of people that wanted to kill him. "…a key?"

Faye rolled her eyes. It seemed she was wrong about the teaspoon-sized amount of romance he had in his body. Ace was just a pathetic person when it came to love, it seemed.

"For Christmas you gave me a heart-shaped necklace, your heart. For Valentine's Day, I'm giving you the key to mine," she explained, quite bluntly. "If I 'gave you my heart' you would probably lose it. So, I'm giving you the key to it. That way if you lose it, I won't be 'heartless'." Faye tried to make funny, but seemed to have slightly failed at it.

Ace blinked, again. He actually understood that, surprisingly.

"Wait… today's Valentine's Day?"

Ace then stopped to think.

"Faye, what's Valentine's Day?"

Faye, rolling her eyes, smacked Ace in the back of the head and walked away. Yup, he was very pathetic when it came to love.

---

**A/N:** Aw, poor Ace. How could I after all he's been through? I just couldn't help it… I was actually going to make this one VERY angsty due to the fact that my iPod just happened to play "Valentine's Day" by Linkin Park the first time I listened to it today. That's when I actually remembered it _was_ Valentine's Day.

…I hate V-Day.

Would you please review and make me start loving it again? :D


	11. Meeting the Parents

**Drabble Number Once: **_**Meeting the Parents**_

**Summary:** Gol (Portgas) D. Ace has died. He lived a good life; became a legend, fell in love, fought the World Government... But, what waits for him in the afterlife?

**Small Note:** Be ready to laugh. :D Oh, and I don't take credit for this idea. I saw it on livejournal somewhere (Eli, refresh my memory please?) and I loved it. It's nothing but dialogue… but that's what makes it funny. ;D

**Warning**: Spoilers of newest manga chapter (576).

---

"Oh Ace, my little boy!"

"You've really grown up!"

"Huh- wait- Mom? Dad?"

"You are just like your father!"

"Uh-"

"I'd watch what you say, lad. You're mother has a nasty temper."

"Oh shut your trap, Roger!"

"Whoa- wait- what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing, mister! But I must say-"

"You grew up into a nice young man."

"You grew up- oh wait, yes. Yes you did."

"Hold on, go back to what you said early."

"Said what earlier?"

"I think he means about acting just like me, Rouge."

"Acting like- Oh! Oh yes, you are just like him! Dying before you see your own child-"

"Faye gave birth already?!"

"Yes you stupid boy! That little angel wanted to come watch her dad fight-"

"I have a _daughter_…"

"You bet your life, Ace – oh wait, that came out wrong…"

"And she's so beautiful Ace! I have a grand baby!"

"Oh no, here she goes…"

"She looks like a spitting image of you when you were a baby! Just… in girl form."

"She's gonna have your eyes too."

"And her nose is absolutely adorable!"

"Don't forget those feet-"

"I swear she'll be up and running in only a few weeks!"

"…I have a _daughter_…"

"Yes Ace, you have a daughter. Faye even named her Anne!"

"Ah, wasn't that what you were gonna name-"

"Yes Roger, that's what I was going to name Ace if he were a girl."

"I have a _DAUGHTER!_"

"Yes Ace, we established that."

"Now to the main reason of talking with you…"

"What the _HELL_ do you think you're doing up here?"

"Uh- well I sorta got-"

"Don't make excuses! It was your own fault for getting caught!"

"He's only a boy, Rouge. Go easy on 'im-"

"Do NOT interrupt me Roger! Or so help me god you will sleep on the couch for a-"

"I _died_."

"Yes Ace, we established that too. Now WHY are you dead?"

"Uh… Mom. What do you think '_big fist of magma through the chest_' means to you?"

"To me it sounds like an excuse."

"I don't know about that, dear. He did come very close to dying other times… Getting through Level 6 in Impel Down? That's not bad."

"Roger! I told you, you are not supposed to be encouraging him!"

"You said it, I just listened."

"Uh… not meaning to break this up or anything but-"

"As I was _saying_. That is an excuse! I did not carry you and your big head for _twenty months _just so you could go and die a hundred years too early!"

"Rouge, he's only twenty-"

"Okay, fine. Eighty years too young, but that doesn't give him the right to die at that age just because you did!"

"You know that wasn't exactly my fault. Stop trying to hit below the belt, woman."

"WOMAN?! So my name is 'woman' now, is it?"

"Oh com'on Rouge, you know what I mean-"

"No actually, I _don't_!"

"Aw, kids. Always causing drama."

"P-POPS?!"

"Ace, my son, what do you think you're doing here?"

"But- you- No… You're not supposed to be here!"

"Neither are you."

"Uh- well- I had to- Luffy…"

"Don't get all flustered. I know what your mean."

"Edward, my old rival! Wow… you really _have_ gotten old."

"Heh, Roger. Same as always…"

"Roger, you asshole! Stop getting me off topic!"

"Well I can't help it if you have a short attention span."

"I DO NOT HAVE A SHORT ATTENTION SPAN."

"All women have short attention spans. Look at Faye, for example."

"Hey! Don't go talking about her like that!"

"Sorry son, but I had to have an example."

"_**As I was saying**_!!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Gol D. Ace, I want you to turn right around, pass through that gate as if nothing ever happened, and go back to the woman that you love!"

"Mom… it's not that-"

"Don't make excuses! I want you to have a happy ending! _Fist of magma through the chest_ is not that!"

"Good luck, son!"

"Huh- whoa- wait! What's going-"

"Goodbye Ace. And don't come back until I get some more grand babies!"

"Tell my sons that I am proud of them!"

"Mom… thanks."

"Oh I'm gonna cry now… I got so close to just keeping him here…"

"It's for the best, Rouge."

"You're still sleeping on the couch."

"…damn."

"Kids… can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em."

"Oh just shut it, Newgate!"

"Heh, still got that spunk Rouge."

"…yeah, yeah."

Ace didn't wake up. Part of him was happy that he didn't wake up. But the other part was longing to hold Faye, and his newborn daughter Anne, just one last time.

---

**A/N: **Sooo… What you think? :D Sort of sad, sort of funny. It's a mix. Even though I have no idea what exactly Roger and Rouge act like (I'm limited on my sources of info) I'm pretty sure that's what they would act like. And of course we had to bring in the one and the only, amazing Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate!

(I know, it's sad. Papabeard had to go and die too… DAMN YOU ODA!! ;3; )

REVIEW, please?


	12. If You Look Hard Enough

**Drabble Number Doce: **_**If You Look Hard Enough**_

**Summary**: Faye lifted her head when a small, delicate hand was shoved in her face. What she saw was a head of red hair and honey-brown eyes. "Mia…"

**Small Note**: This is the ending of oMaM that you won't get to see, since oMaM ends when Faye's journal stops… (Translates to: I had the idea, I was bored, and couldn't think of something to write for the next chapter.)

**Warning**: Fluff~ :D And _HAPPY_ reunions between old friends.

---

It was dark… yet bright.  
It was cold… yet warm.  
It was painful… yet comfortable.  
It was reason and rhyme… with no explanation.  
It was still… yet going so fast she thought she was going to b e sick.  
It was truth… yet lies were placed in between.

Faye opened her eyes, finally able to do so. How long had see been here? Wasn't she just laying down for a nap not a few minutes ago? Had her time finally come? But she hadn't finished the story to Mia! Acel was still too young to understand, but he should know too. Oh no, her notebook! Where was it? Why wasn't it here? Hadn't she had it with her when she fell asleep?

She became frantic, wanting to stand up and run around into the white space around her to try and find out what was going on. She brought her hands to her face to try and rub at her temples, but something stopped her…

Soft, tan, _young_ skin was stretched across expert fingers, not the old leather-like thin paper that she had once. The familiar soft green material of her usual blouse from the time of her late teens and early twenties was resting at the skin that it hid; the tightness of her sash was still around her waist. She could see her purple coat lying beside her.

Faye ran a hand through her hair. It wasn't short and thin with black and gray peppered every which-a-way, but the long wavy hair that curled at the end that she hadn't had in over thirty years. She didn't have to look to know that her necklace of a spade (once a gift from a very young Ace after they had become to grow closer) and a small golden locket because of the weight that she felt.

Her legs were still covered with the usual black baggy pants and large black boots that the hem of her pants were pushed into.

What was this place?

Faye stood, finally able to move some, and looked around. All she saw was white. White this, white that. It made her feel lonely, like she was to be left here forever. Was this Hell? No. She'd done more good things than bad in her life. She would be able to go and see all of her friends that died.

As she looked around, trying to search for a way to get out. She bumped into something, causing her to fall down on her rump. A quiet curse followed.

Faye lifted her head when a small, delicate hand was shoved in her face. What she saw was a head of red hair and honey-brown eyes.

"Mia…"

The redhead's grin widened. She seemed happy, too happy for her own good. Faye took Mia's hand and was pulled up to her feet; that's when the grin faltered.

"I heard you got a tattoo… how come I wasn't there with you?!"

Faye laughed, pulling her oldest friend into a large embrace. Mia only sighed and hugged her back. This was an emotional girl moment, it shouldn't be interrupted over something stupid.

"Okay, okay, enough hugging for now, I got someone whose _dying_ to see ya," Mia giggled at her little joke and began to pull Faye farther into the light.

Faye began to apologize. "Oh my gods, Mia. You have no idea how sorry I am. You have to forgive me. If I hadn't left you alone you wouldn't be dead, and none of this would have happened and-" Faye stopped when she was thrown a look. Faye couldn't help but smile widely at her. It was just like old times.

"Are you going to be quiet long enough to let _me_ get a few things in?" Faye didn't speak, just smiled. "Good. Now, I just want you to know that it's not your fault the bastard got to me, thinking I was you. How could he get us mixed up? I clearly _do not_ have black hair and green eyes – actually, the opposite. Anyways, going on.

"Do you know how _boring_ it has been up here? There are absolutely NO cute guys up here that aren't married or already taken. Hell, some of the pour bastards still have their hearts set on some girls that have grandkids! When I watched you fight, I thought I wasn't going to be bored anymore since you can't fight worth a shit and-" Faye punched Mia's shoulder. "It's true!"

They both laughed. Mia's laugh stopped so suddenly that it startled Faye. She looked at her old friend.

Mia's eyes was locked on to something in front of them, but Faye wouldn't dare turn her head. She was still trying to take in that she was… well, that she was dead. Faye didn't want to be dead, but she didn't want to be alone like she had been when she was alive.

"Seems someone wants to talk to you more than I do. Don't worry, I'll steal you back sooner or later." Mia's hand slipped out of Faye's, and she turned to walk the other way. Faye watched as she disappeared within only a few steps, and then she was alone… Faye flexed her fingers and turned her head.

A large golden gate stood before her; it towered at almost the same height as Whitebeard, but it seemed like it was taller.

But that wasn't what got her attention.

He hadn't changed much – other than the large scar on his chest, he seemed the same. He still had a head of devil-may-care black hair, a brush of freckles over his nose, shoulders, and chest (but those were a bit hard to see so you had to get _real_ close to see them); his outfit style hadn't changed either. There was still her bright orange hat – Faye still called it hers to this day – and loose black shorts with the dull black boots.

But what Faye loved the most about him was that he always gave her this _grin_ that he gave no one else – his brown eyes always glinted with love, lust, and respect. Faye may have been a coward a few times in her life (okay, more than a few) but she still demanded some type of respect.

She had to get closer… they had been apart too long. She needed to talk to him, hold him, just know that he wasn't going to disappear–

"I hear that I got a daughter and some grand kids. Damn do I feel old."

Mia's laughed, she laughed hard. Her laugh began a slightly choke until it turn into a heart-clenching sob.

And if you looked hard enough, you could see Ace crying too.


	13. Kiss

**Drabble Number Thrice: **_**Kiss**_

**Summary**: She stared at his lips. Their perfect shape, color, texture; they were so kissable. And that's what she wanted to do to them. Kiss.

**Small Note**: This is my present to Ace. HAPPY BIRTHDAY FLAME-BOY.

**Warning**: None. : 3

The party on the ship had started long ago. Every man and woman had not had at least one drink – that is, except Faye. She was kept under a watchful eye by her uncle and lover (and even a few other men that knew of her situation). The woman simply sat with a pout, her arms crossed over her chest, staring at the dancing, laughing, and drinking Whitebeard Pirates.

"Stop being a baby, eh," Marco told his niece, taking another chug of his grog. The seamstress simply continued to pout more, pushing her cup farther back.

"But I want a drink too! It's the New Year; you can make a _little_ exception!" Faye whined, jutting her bottom lip out more. If only Ace were here. He'd let her have some.

Too bad he had fallen asleep earlier from the feast the crew had had.

"No, Faye," Marco pressed for the last time before walking off to grab on of the nurses and pull her to the center of the deck where a few other pairs were dancing.

Faye huffed angrily, staring at the large clock that had been nailed onto the mast just for the occasion. They still had another ten minutes.

Where the hell was Ace?

Faye looked away from the clock and back at the table.

There sat a bottle of rum, just begging Faye to drink it. Placing a hand on her belly, Faye took a deep breath and stood up, walking away from the table.

She knew better.

But she was just _craving_ alcohol. Why did pregnancy have to be so annoying?

"How's my little fairy doing."

Strong, warm arms wrapped around Faye's middle. She sighed, letting her forearms rest on his as she leaned against her body. It was a surprisingly warm night, so Faye didn't even bother with her jacket. It felt good for the chilled skin on her back to press against Ace's chest.

His breath felt arousing on her neck.

"Almost a New Year," he told her, tightening his arms around her.

"Almost your birthday," she told him back, staring out into the dark blue of the sea as it reflected the stars in the night sky.

"Yup. Can't wait to get my gift."

"Who said you were getting anything?" Faye teased him, pushing out of his arms and faced him.

Ace opened his mouth to speak, but Faye heard not a word of it.

She stared at his lips. Their perfect shape, color, texture; they were so kissable. And that's what she wanted to do to them. Kiss.

Ace noticed her silent form, and the spaced out look in her eyes. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her again.

"You never cease to amaze me, Faye," Ace chuckled again before kissing the woman he loved.

Faye didn't waste any time wrapping her own arms around his neck, pressing her body against his. It felt so nice to be with him.

_Kiss me at 11:59, and don't stop until 12:01. That way I can have a great end, and an even greater beginning._

The clock rang midnight. The crew cheered, grabbed a girl to kiss, and many toasted their drinks to a great year of living free on the sea.

But the couple continued to kiss, welcoming the New Year with love, not caring what would come. Only caring about what had already came.

**A/N:**

I would like to thank Facebook for the wonderful quote that gave me the idea for this.

And I just barely made it too. ; D

Got thirty minutes until it's no longer Ace's birthday.

Enjoy!


	14. Make Sense To Me

**Drabble Number Catorce: Make Sense To Me**

**Summary: **Because without Ace walking into Faye's shop that day, nothing would have made sense to them their whole lives.

**Small Note: **A "what if?" thing I had in mind.

If Ace had not walked into Faye's shop that day, then she would have not given up her bright orange hat. She would have gone drinking with Mia, and somehow stumble back to the shop. She would have started the next day with no Marines coming to her door handing her a wanted poster.

If Ace had not walked in Faye's shop that day, then he would have been left hatless for years and years. He would have not carried home a drunken shopkeeper and fall asleep in her bed by accident. He would have started the next day, left Loguetown at the break of dawn, and traveled to the Grand Line.

If Ace had not walked into Faye's shop that day, then Mia would still be alive and well. She would go on and finally agree to move the shop from town to town like Faye wanted. She would have found the guy that loved her for her, and not her body, and gotten married.

If Ace had not walked into Faye's shop that day, then Ace's ship would have never been in need for repairs at Hastion City. He would be well off on the Grand Line, making a name for him self. He would have found Shanks faster.

If Ace had not walked into Faye's shop that day, she would have never met Alastair, or Syra, or Old Will and the man with the swords. She would have never gotten the tattoo that sprung from her back like a surreal wing. She would have never found how much _fun_ it was to fight Marines with Ace.

If Ace had not walked into Faye's shop that day, Ace would have never had a prank war with Faye. He would have never seen his crew change the way they did once she came on board. He would have never realized just how _brave_ that little fairy was.

If Ace had not walked into Faye's shop that day, Faye would have never known the truth behind her brother, or her father. She would have never been reunited with her beloved Uncle Marco. She would have never eaten a Devil's Fruit.

If Ace had not walked into Faye's shop that day, he would have not fought as hard as he did against Whitebeard. He would have given up earlier, and joined the pirates with nothing to show, and simply acted like a boy again. He would have never known what it felt like to have an empty heart when the one you love doesn't remember you.

If Ace had not walked into Faye's shop that day, she would have never known what it was like to be loved by someone with the passion of a thousand suns. She would have never given birth to her beloved daughter, Anne. And she would have never been able to write down her story for generations to come, to read.

If Ace had not walked into Faye's shop that day, neither poor soul would have found love. Neither would have been waiting for the other at the pearly gates of Heaven. Neither would have cried with tears of happiness as Portgas D. Anne was born into the world, her father leaving and her mother in between both realms.

But Ace had walked into Faye's shop that day, and all those things mentioned did happen. And they fell in love. And they made a beauty daughter from their love. And all in the world made sense.

Because without Ace walking into Faye's shop that day, nothing would have made sense to them their whole lives.


	15. Any Other Name

**Drabble Number Quince: Any Other Name**

**Summary: **He could have called out any other name … but he still called out hers.

**Small Note: **Not meant for those under the age of sixteen … some sexual references. You've been warned.

Ace knew this was wrong. He shouldn't be doing this. It was wrong. He wouldn't dare. But he was. He was sitting at this bar, a drink in one hand, and girl in his other. And that girl wasn't Faye. She looked nothing like Faye, and that's what Ace wanted.

He wanted a Mia, not a Faye. He wanted a blonde or a redhead, not a girl with Faye's shiny black hair. He wanted deep brown eyes or pools or blue, not Faye's island of green surrounded by gold. He wanted her thin, slightly busty, and in barely anything – not Faye's mouth watering muscular, curved, and completely clothed.

He was angry with Faye, and this was how he dealt with it.

She had left him like yesterday's news – like he was nothing more than something that floated in the air for a second and then was whisked away in the next. Hastion City was small, but it was big enough for Ace to lose himself.

He didn't know her. He shouldn't have known her, but he knew her well enough to know that it was going to lead in a broken heart if he didn't move on from the beautiful seamstress he had just met. Call it love at first sight, or call it him being stupid, but Ace just could not get the girl out of his head.

And he was mad at her for that. He was mad at her for being so unforgettable that he was drunk and still couldn't stop thinking about her.

"What's your name, stud?" the blonde said into his ear, giggling stupidly as she ran her fingers down his back. Ace tossed back another drink, knocking the bright orange hat off his head and to hang from the string caught on his neck. The girl took the hat from him and placed it on her head; it covered more than her clothes did.

"Ace," he slurred, but it was clear enough for her to hear.

"Well hello there, Ace. I'm Estella." Her fingers continued to do things to his body, but Ace was barely paying attention. He made a sound to show that he had heard her, but she was still bent on getting him. "How about we get out of here, Ace?" Those words were proof enough of that.

Ace left his bag of Beli with Hank, waving the drunken men off as he was led by the blonde with manicured nails – she was still wearing his hat. He took it from her once he realized this and put it back on his head.

"Which ship is yours?" she asked, her fingers grasping his forearm as she pressed against him once at the dock. Ace pointed to _The Fixed Deck_, and the woman giggled stupidly again, dragging him along. Ratch, sitting as guard on the ship, winked to Ace, but Ace didn't catch it. As he stepped on the ship, his eye went to the torn bed sheet that was lying dead on the deck. Faye. He saw her everywhere now. Why?

He was mad at her for that.

Estella was smart enough to find his room, and as she pushed him in, she locked the door to make sure they weren't interrupted. Ace picked up a bottom of rum from his desk and popped off the cork, taking a long swallow. Estella came up from behind him, her hands sliding up and down his back and his sides, her lips pressed against his ear and neck from behind. She stood on her toes to reach.

"Let's move this to the bed, hm, Ace?"

He didn't like the way she said his name. It didn't… feel right. So he simply imagined the way Faye had said it, and he groaned as he heard the smooth voice of the seamstress in his head. Estella thought it had been her and took no farther hesitation in pulling him away from the desk and then pushing him onto the bed.

She straddled his hips; Ace looked up at her through drunken hazy eyes. He didn't see blonde hair and slutty clothing and dull brown eyes. He saw silky waves of black hair, and frumpy clothing that made her curves more prominent and islands of green bathed with gold sunlight.

Estella moved to remove her small amount of clothes, before working expertly on Ace's unbuttoned shirt and shorts.

The reason for his arousal was not Estella…

She pressed her lips to his – Ace's hand came up to the back of her head, pressing their lips harder, rougher against each other. Her lips didn't feel right. They felt too… used. Faye's lips wouldn't feel like this. They would have felt smooth and soft and _his_.

Their bodies connected, Estella moaning happily as she sat up, tossing her head back when pleasure ran through her body.

Ace closed his eyes, not daring to see the body of the girl from the bar above him. His hands found her too-small thighs and held them. The room was hot, but it was with his anger.

"Oh, Faye."

He was angry at her because he couldn't get her out of his head.

"What?" Estella snapped, moving and climbing off his body. Ace lay still, just realizing what he had done. "You bastard!" she yelled, grabbing her clothes, pulling him on and storming out of his captain's quarters.

He was slow to pull back on his shorts, sluggish to move from his bedroom and back onto the deck where his crew was stumbling onto the deck. Ratch looked over at him, having seen the fury the girl had been in when she stormed away.

"Something happen?"

Ace said nothing. He could have called out any other name … but he still called out hers.

And Ace could no longer be mad at the girl. He could only be in love with her.


End file.
